prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephan (TDoMM)
Stephan (フェン Fen) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Stephan lives at the Inn with his big sister, Talitha, and works as a sweeper. He has an eager personality, similar to his sister, but he is a bit more independent. Stephan is a little overprotected by his sister and tries to assert his individuality to get out from under her sisterly umbrella. Charlotte will be his romance affection if the Player chooses not to marry Stephan. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Stephan lives at Glockenspiel Inn with his sister. He is in charge of cleaning the place and spends his days doing that job, though he takes frequent breaks for some fresh air. On Sunday, his day off, he hangs out at the Apartment. He will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to his destination in rainy or stormy weather. If the Player marries Stephan, he will move into their house. He still returns to Sonata Tailoring to work. On Sunday he can be seen walking around the House Area. If Stephan marries Charlotte, he will move into her house. He still works at the Inn from Monday to Saturday. On Sundays, the inn's day off, he is seen walking around the Waterfall Area. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Stephan will stay inside all day in rainy or stormy weather. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Charlotte' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Walk into the Inn *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Wednesday or Friday Inside the Inn, Stephan explains that he has been cleaning the shelves. If he doesn't do it often enough, everything will be dusty. Stephan wants to take a break from cleaning, so he invites you to play a simple game with him. On the top of shelf are two pictures; which one is the most expensive? You look at the two pictures on the shelf. The left one is a picture of star, and the right one is a generic landscape scene. Option 1: The one on left. (+2000 DP) That's correct! Stephan is impressed with the way you could recognise the more expensive photograph. Maybe it is fate that you and this picture should be together. How about you buy it for 1.000.000 Cash...?! Stephan is just kidding; he just wanted to see the Player's cute reaction. Stephan has to return to his cleaning, and so thanks the Player for visiting him. Option 2: The one on right. (-2000 DP) Unfortunately, that's not the right one. He hopes that you'll have an interest in antiques, as that will make him happy. Stephan has to return to his cleaning, and so thanks you for visiting him. Purple Diamond Event *Walk from Waterfall Area to Symphony Town *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *Stephan at Purple Diamond color or higher *Talitha has 1000 DP or more *Noah has 1000 DP or more *You must have seen the White Diamond Event The Player hears Noah shouting to hurry up, and suddenly he and Talitha run by. They explain that Stephan has been hurt and so they are on their way to the clinic. Option 1: Follow them. (+2000 DP with Stephan) Stephan and Dr. Aaron are together inside the clinic. Talitha explains that she came as soon as she heard about his serious injury, although Stephan doesn't appear to be very hurt at all. Stephan says he only tripped and can still walk. Dr. Aaron tells them no one is going to break a leg simply by missing a step or two whilst walking down a staircase. Noah was under the impression that Stephan had broken his leg, so Stephan scolds Dr. Aaron for exaggerating his condition. It isn't right for a doctor to make a joke like that. Dr. Aaron apologises. The Player runs in and Stephan tells them he is fine; things have just gotten a little out of hand. The Player feels silly for relying on Noah's explanation, but they are glad he is okay. Stephan tells you not to worry, since showing concern for other like this is a unwanted interruption to your day's work. You disagree, and Talitha figures that he was actually happy that you were worried about him. Noah apologises for panicing; he (Noah) and Talitha head out. Dr. Aaron asks that you help Stephan back to his house, even though Noah insists that he is fine on his own. Doctor's orders! Stephan can't get out of it. Dr. Aaron goes back to work, and the Player starts to head out with Stephan. He stops though, and tells the Player that seeing their worried face made him laugh. He thanks the Player for caring him. Option 2: See them off. (-2000 DP with Stephan) The Player heard later that Noah had exaggerated Stephan's injury, so it wasn't as bad as he claimed. That's actually good. Blue Diamond Event *Walk into Glockenspiel Inn *12:00 to 15:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Wednesday *Stephan at Blue Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Inside his Inn, Stephan will ask if the Player has finished working for the day and would spend talking with him. Option 1: My pleasure! (+3000 DP) Accepting his offer makes Stephan happy, and so you proceed to tell him a story about a sinking ship and how 5 people made it to the abandoned town. Stephan thinks it is an interesting tale, but you tell him that this island is the one in the story! You were the one of 5 people that helped and now you are idol master. Stephan is astonished by the Player's story and thanks them for telling it. Option 2: I'm a bit busy. (-3000 DP) Is that so? He sorry to keep you occupied. Red Diamond Event *Walk into Glockenspiel Inn *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Stephan at Red Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event Stephan explains that he's in the middle of arranging his shelves and asks what you want. Option 1: Let's go on a date! (-2000 DP) Option 2: I came to help. (+2000 DP) Stephan goes along with it, even though he thinks the Player is joking. He allows the Player to organise a section, and comments on how you helping out makes him think that together they are about to get married. You become embarrassed, which Stephan takes amusement in, and he wonders what else he can say to get you to blush. He apologises if he sounded mean. Stephan remembers how you came in one day and played a little judgement game with him. If you win, he'll give you a kiss. He then asks which two plates you think is the most expensive. * Option A: The blue one. (+5000 DP) Ja, you guessed correctly! Stephan gets closer to give you a kiss, but is interrupted when Noah and his boisterous voice enters the shop. He wants to know if Igor has stopped by. Stephan replies that Igor isn't at the shop and suggests that perhaps Igor is out for a walk in the mountain. He then gives a little warning to Noah to watch his back for a while. Naturally, Noah doesn't get it and then bumbles his way out of the shop. ** Stephan apologises for the interruption, as he will have to give a "prize" some other day. He thanks you for helping with the shelf re-organisation. *'Option B': The grey one. (-4000 DP) Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Out of your House *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Friday or Saturday *Stephan at Pink Diamond color or higher *Yani has 10,000 DP (Purple Diamond color) or more *You must have seen the Red Diamond Event *You are going steady with Stephan The Player sees Stephan outside House, who explains he was just on his way to see them. He has come to invite you on a date to have lunch with him. You agree, so Stephan and the Player head to Restaurant. Whilst eating together, Stephan sees that you really seem to be enjoying your meal. Just watching you eat makes him feel as though he's full himself. Option 1: Well, it's really good! = Negative answer Option 2: Well, I'm with you... = Positive answer So being with him makes the meal taste better? Stephan says he forgives you for being so absorbed with your meal, as since it was set in front of you, you've been more interested in it than in him. He does not like being ignored for such a long period, but he's glad to know that he hasn't simply been forgossen. Stephan notices a bit of ketchup that is on your face, so he walks over to the side of your table to wipe it off, but he has forgotten his handkerchief, so instead he gives you a kiss on the cheek to remove the left-over condiment from your face. He suggests that the two of them head out, and offers to walk you back to your idol stage, so they head out first. Yani then scolds Stephan and doesn't believe that Stephan forgot his handkerchief at all. Stephan apologises for the incident; Yani thought Stephan was just taking advantage of a good opportunity. Yani advises him not to be a jerk around the Player, as the Player deserves better, but Stephan claims that it is actually he that is being lead on. He thanks Yani for meal and heads out to meet up with Stephan. 'Marriage' Before marrying Stephan, the Player must befriend his sister to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, the Player must reach a Golden Diamond color, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom two weeks later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to house. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Stephan will have an eager personality. They will have dark brown hair and greyish green eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Stephan and Charlotte, but they have Charlotte (or Stephan) at 60,000 DP (Full Friendship). Charlotte likes the player more than Stephan (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Fashion Store *10:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 5000 DP or more Stephan has come to see Charlotte and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she does not respond, Stephan thinks that he's done something wrong. Charlotte tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Stephan cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Charlotte would insult him like that. Charlotte gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. Romance Event 2 *Celestial Café *7:30 to 10:00 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Wednesday or Friday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 10,000 DP or more Stephan asks Charlotte on why she never wears the clothes he has bought for her. Charlotte silently shakes her head and Stephan interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Charlotte not to touch him. Charlotte is shocked and runs off, as an angry Talitha appears to defend her brother. Stephan is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Charlotte all along. A blushing Charlotte overhears and all is well. Romance Event 3 *Celestial Café *17:00 to 18:30 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Saturday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 20,000 DP or more Charlotte is enjoying a tableful of desserts when Stephan approaches her and asks how she can eat so much. Charlotte asks if he has come to eat dinner with her, but Stephan just sees desserts. Charlotte confirms that she just felt like eating everything sweet for dinner. Stephan still can't understand why she wants so much of it. Charlotte argues that there's always room for dessert. Stephan doesn't want to eat just desserts! Stephan tells her that he likes to eat healthy, so he only has treats on special occasions. Charlotte ponders for a moment, and then gets the idea to bake Stephan a cake. If she brings it over to his house, then it'll be a special occasion. Stephan agrees to her cake proposal. Romance Event 4 *Glockenspiel Inn, Stephan's room *18:00 to 20:00 - Sunny or weather *Monday or Tuesday *Stephan (Boy Idol) or Charlotte (Girl Idol) has 30,000 DP or more Charlotte has come to visit Stephan inside his room in at the Inn, because she's concerned. Stephan sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Stephan says that he's fine, and thanks Charlotte for being so concerned about him. Stephan apologises to Charlotte, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Charlotte also apologises, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Stephan immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Golden Ring to propose to her with! Charlotte accept Stephan's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. 'Wedding' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Stephan and Charlotte will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Stephan and Charlotte asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Stephan and Charlotte's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Stephan and Charlotte will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Wesley. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Stephan and Charlotte at Charlotte's House. Wesley will appear in game if Stephan and Charlotte already get married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only